


change your mind

by villan3ve



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara Danvers, Complete, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Lena Luthor, dansen is only briefly in the story, fluff ending, kara isn’t supergirl, kara swears like a sailor, lena is RICH rich, not pg that's for sure, sex but there’s also an actual plot, so no powers, this is my first time writing smut i'm so sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villan3ve/pseuds/villan3ve
Summary: Kara wasn’t a big fan of one night stands. But that wasn’t going to stop her from having another one, it seemed.orKara is sexually frustrated and uses a hookup app to find someone to help fix her problem. That someone ends up being Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 606





	1. Chapter 1

Kara wasn’t a big fan of one night stands.

You could count on one hand how many she’d had in her life. Her experiences with them were few, but the impact they had left on her was tremendous.

Her first had been on the night she turned 21, her first night out drinking, and to be perfectly honest… she can’t remember much of it. She’d have to give it a 1 out of 10 for that reason alone.

Her second was a little over a year later. This one she could fully remember, but wished she could forget. That one earned a negative 100 out of 10.

The third and final one night stand she had experienced was significantly better than its predecessors, but not nearly as fun or sexy as it should have been. She gave this one a 5 out of 10, mostly because her hookup brought Big Belly Burger with them. She couldn’t say no to some fucking delicious food.

So yeah, her one night stand experience was shit.

But that wasn’t going to stop her from having another one, it seemed.

**──────**

It all started at last week’s game night. After several rousing rounds of trivia, everyone but Alex and Kelly had left. Kara was pouring them another round of drinks when Alex spoke.

“Hey, Kara? How have the dates been going? Anyone you’re keeping in touch with?” Kara had been using a dating app recently in an attempt to find someone relatively nice and attractive that she could bring to game night (she loved being partners with J’onn but he was shit at most of the games they played). With everyone else being paired up with their significant others, she was starting to feel left out. She knew that she didn’t necessarily _need_ someone, it wasn’t life or death, but it would certainly be nice to have someone that would look at her like Kelly looked at Alex or Nia looked at Brainy.

She shook her head ruefully in response to her sister’s question. “Not yet. And if I’m being honest, well…” She felt her cheeks go red and tried to hide her face, but Alex was too perceptive.

“What?”

Kara looked up and smiled sheepishly. “I’m, uh, a bit sexually frustrated and at the rate I’m going with these dates…”

Alex and Kelly both laughed and Kara feigned offense.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! Just because you two are the perfect, sexually active couple doesn’t mean you can laugh!” Alex and Kelly stopped laughing abruptly, but they were clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

“We’re sorry. Right, Alex?” Kelly said, nudging Alex in the side.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry, Kara. On the bright side, I think I have just the thing to help you out.” She dipped her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. “But you might not like it.”

**──────**

“No, no, no, absolutely not, Alex!”

Her sister’s big, bright idea had been to create a profile for her on a new app she had heard about. The app, conveniently titled ‘HookedUp’, was all the rage as of late. It was apparently being used by practically everyone as a means of arranging ‘hot and steamy one night stands, with no strings attached’. Kara thought it was thoroughly stupid.

“Alex, you know how I feel about one night stands.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Kara, when was your last one night stand? How do you know that the next one would be as bad as the others you’ve had? You’re going to have to do something because I’m not putting up with you being cranky just because you haven’t gotten some in a while.”

Kara puffed out her cheeks and then exhaled roughly. “Make the account.” She handed her phone to Alex and she and Kelly squealed with excitement. They were going to have way too much fun with this, and at her expense.

An hour passed by, filled with Alex and Kelly meticulously planning out her account, fussing over every little detail and taking at least fifty different snapshots of her in their attempt to find the perfect profile picture.

Kara had begun to think this was quite possibly the worst thing she had ever agreed to, but when Alex handed her phone back to her, she was in awe. They had made her look and sound far less boring and lonely than she felt.

“Well, are you gonna start swiping? Alex was looking at her earnestly. Kelly reached over and put a hand on her girlfriend’s forearm.

“Babe, I think our job here is done. We should leave her to swipe in peace. Good luck, Kara.”

Kara mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Kelly as she pulled a protesting Alex through the front door. When they were finally gone, Kara looked back at her phone. Her profile stared up at her. She let out a derisive laugh and shook her head. Was she really going to go through with this?

Even if she decided not to meet up with anyone, what would be the harm in swiping through a few people, just to see who else was as lonely (and horny) as she was? She set her phone down and ran her hands over her face. Before she could do anything, she was going to need more to drink.

Moving to the kitchen, she picked up the bottle of wine sitting on the counter, which was almost empty. Sighing, she emptied the rest of the red liquid into her glass. As she took a long sip, she heard her phone buzz from its position on the couch.

She felt her heart pick up its pace at the sound. Damn, was she really that desperate?

With yet another sigh, she made her way back to the couch. Trying hard to tamp down her growing excitement, she forced herself to sit and take a breath (and a sip of wine) before picking up her phone. Faced once again with the masterpiece that was her HookedUp profile, her heart skipped a beat when she saw that she had one new notification under her ‘Matches’ section.

Her plan to swipe through other users went completely out the window. Clicking on the notification, her eyes widened when she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life smiling back at her.

The woman’s name was Lena Luthor.

She had dark, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders and green eyes that pierced Kara’s soul. Her smile was so bright and so contagious that Kara herself smiled. Scrolling through Lena’s pictures, she saw that the woman had an equally beautiful apartment, and that she seemed rather classy. And rich. Not that that was something that Kara actively sought in a romantic partner. But, she had to admit that it made the woman even hotter.

She scrolled down to the woman’s bio. It was short and to the point: ‘looking for someone to make mine for the night.’

Kara took a big gulp of her wine and blew out a breath. She suddenly felt like she was getting in over her head with this whole thing. She closed her eyes and contemplated deleting the app and forgetting she had even had it in the first place.

At that same instant, her phone buzzed once again. A message had come through on the app. The blinking red circle taunted her. Hovering her thumb over the circle, her mind screamed at her to drop her phone, to just go to bed, to pretend this was all just a big joke. But something deeper within her made her thumb move, pressing firmly on the message tab.

Lena’s profile pic sat to the left of the screen, and her message was bold to the right.

 _‘Hey, so… it looks like we matched. Wanna hang out?’_ Another message came through as she stared at the first. This one said _‘Also, I think you’re super cute ;)’_

A blush crept onto Kara’s cheeks and she tried but failed to fight off a smile. God, she hadn’t known of this woman’s existence for more than five minutes and she was already smitten.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she opened the message thread and typed out, _‘I would love to hang out. And you’re super cute yourself, Miss Luthor.’_

Her breath hitched after the message was sent and a bubble popped up immediately to indicate that Lena was typing.

_‘Meet me at Rockie’s Pub at 9, cutie.’_

The green circle by Lena’s profile pic disappeared. She had gone offline without even getting an answer from Kara. Although, Kara thought as she got up, the other woman hadn’t really asked a question. She’d left Kara with a simple instruction, and it was one that she planned to follow. She started testing outfits as she called an Uber.

It looked like Alex wouldn’t have to be putting up with any cranky moods from her after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a kudos if you haven't already, and make sure to comment!
> 
> where to find me:
> 
> instagram: vvillaneve  
> twitter: sacredvillaneve  
> tumblr: sacredvillaneve


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, finally updating? surprise, surprise!
> 
> thank you guys for such an awesome response to the first chapter; it truly means the world to me <3
> 
> hope you guys enjoy the second chapter, and make sure to look forward to the final chapter (aka the sexy times chapter)
> 
> i'll try to get the last chapter done & posted quicker than this one!

The ride to the pub was rather uneventful. Kara felt like she might start to hyperventilate at any moment, but besides that, she made it to her destination without any real issues.

Smiling at the driver, she got out hurriedly and threw a ‘thank you’ over her shoulder as she made her way across the sidewalk.

The pub was a bit dingy on the outside, but considering the line of people queued up waiting to get in, Kara figured it must be nicer on the inside. She’d never been to this part of the city before, and she looked around curiously as she took her place at the back of the line.

Most of the buildings were similar in appearance to the pub, but they all seemed to be full of life. People came in and out of the shops at a steady rate; couples walked hand-in-hand into fancy restaurants. Children ran ahead of their parents, squealing like it was Christmas morning.

Kara noticed that another establishment had a line of potential customers outside: a small Chinese restaurant. She wondered if they had potstickers and if they were as good as the ones sold at the Chinese place near her apartment. Her stomach growled at the mere idea of the fried dumplings, and she glanced down at her phone, checking to see how long she would still be waiting before she could get some damn food.

“Kara?” A voice to her left pulled her out of her thoughts. Standing next to her was Lena, who had an apologetic smile on her face. “I’m so sorry I’m late! I got stuck in a bit of traffic, but I’m here now. Thanks for waiting.”

Kara smiled sincerely and shook her head. “It’s no problem. And thank you for inviting me out. I’ve actually never even been to this part of the city, but it’s gorgeous!”

“It is, isn’t it? This area has some of my favorite restaurants. There’s a great variety; you could find anything you want, really. But Rockie’s is just… on another level. I’ve been coming here since I was young and I’ve never had a bad meal. It’s a pretty special place to me, and I don’t bring just anyone here.”

Kara’s eyebrows went up. “I’m… I’m flattered that you decided to share it with me. I don’t see how I’m special enough, though,” she finished with a nervous chuckle that punctuated her self-deprecating statement. Lena reached out a hand and placed it on her exposed forearm. Kara nearly shivered at the contact. Curse the fact that she was so damn touch-starved that her body no longer knew how to act properly.

“It’s not every day that I match with someone as cute as you, Miss Danvers. Now come, let’s head inside.” Kara tried her best not to blush for the nth time that night as Lena grabbed her hand and tugged her lightly along toward the front of the line.

“Umm, are you sure we can just cut in line like this??” Lena chuckled, and the sound sent butterflies pinging around Kara’s stomach.

“Well, I’m actually on the VIP guest list, so yes, I can cut the line whenever I want.” She nodded at the man standing stiffly at the podium outside the door. He motioned her inside without even glancing at the list positioned in front of him. Lena flashed him a winning smile.

“I guess you really do come here a lot…” Kara muttered. Her hand still in Lena’s, she was pulled forward into the main room of the pub. The exterior of the establishment definitely didn’t do the interior any justice. The place was gorgeous and far more luxurious than she had imagined it would be.

Kara barely had time to take in her surroundings and let out a sighed ‘ _wow_ ’ before Lena took off down a narrow hallway directly across from the main entrance.

“Where exactly are we going?”

Lena didn’t answer; she just continued pulling Kara along, her hand warm and soft around the other woman’s.

The answer to the lingering question came soon enough, however. As they rounded a corner, a large, thick door painted the deepest black sprung abruptly into view. With a quick rap of her knuckles against the wood, Lena shot another winning smile back towards Kara. The blonde couldn’t help but smile back.

They stood in a comfortable silence, their fingers interlocked loosely. Kara liked how Lena’s hand felt in hers.

After a minute or two, a small metallic panel in the door slid open.

“Password?” a gruff voice spat out.

“Now, Tom. No need to be so grumpy. Your favorite customer has arrived!” Lena spoke with a hint of derision, but Kara could easily tell she was joking around with the man. The door swung inward and without a word, the man called Tom pulled Lena into a huge bear hug. The raven-haired woman laughed as the man spun her around about a foot off the ground.

Kara stood to the side, trying not to look as awkward as she felt.

“Good God, woman, I haven’t seen you in ages! Where the hell have you been hiding?” Tom set her back on her feet but kept a hold of her by her upper arms.

“I’ve been busy at work. No rest for the wicked; you know how it is.” Lena replied with a smirk.

“Aye, that I do. And who is this pretty lady?” He had caught sight of Kara and turned toward her, giving her a quick once over. Lena gave him a playful slap on the arm and reached out to grab Kara’s hand.

“Keep your eyes to yourself, Tom. I don’t need you scaring off my _date_.” Tom scoffed but turned apologetically to Kara.

“Sorry, miss. I haven’t seen Miss Luthor here in months, let alone with someone as beautiful as you. You must be special if she’s decided to bring you to our humble establishment.” With that, his eyes slid over to Lena’s face and his smile, though barely perceptible, was sly. Kara sensed that she wasn’t going to understand his smile any time soon, so instead of lingering on it, she spoke.

“It’s alright. And I don’t know how special I am, but I’m glad to be here. Speaking of being here… I could _really_ use a drink.” Tom nodded and ushered them both through the door.

“Enjoy your night, ladies.”

**──────**

They settled into a spacious corner booth in the very back of what Kara learned was the VIP lounge. This room was somehow even more opulent than the main room had been. Kara had been to her fair share of fancy, five-star restaurants, but this… this place was something else entirely.

The floor was the shiniest surface Kara had ever seen. The walls were a rich mahogany, the artwork hung on them ranging from Renaissance era to more modern pieces. The booth was the softest she’d ever sat on, and she sank back into the padding with a sigh.

Lena chuckled as the blonde shut her eyes, falling into the pure bliss that was the seat’s cushion.

“It’s soft as hell, isn’t it?” Kara nodded, eyes not opening. Lena shook her head good-naturedly, and turned to motion at a waiter. When the suited man arrived at the table, she ordered “the usual”, then asked Kara what she wanted, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at the menu on the table before her. After giving it a quick read, she settled on a steak, paired with a glass of cabernet. The waiter thanked them, picked up their menus, and took his leave.

Looking around the room once more, mouth agape in awe, Kara spoke.

“This place is amazing, Lena. Truly. I’m still in disbelief that you chose to bring me of all people to a place as nice as this.”

Lena frowned.

“Why are you so down on yourself? I’ve only known you for what, five minutes? And I can already tell you’re an amazing woman, Kara. Give yourself a little more credit!”

Kara felt the blush creep back onto her cheeks. She ducked her head, then glanced back up at Lena with a wide smile on her face.

“God, you know how to smooth-talk a lady, don’t you?”

Lena chuckled. “I can’t deny that. But I’m being serious. I’m glad that I’ve met you.”

Kara was spared from having to answer yet another compliment from the other woman by the return of the waiter. He poured two glasses of wine with deft speed and was gone just as quickly. Lena raised her glass toward Kara, who matched the gesture.

“A toast. To new relationships, and to Kara Danvers, whom I hope recognizes her worth. Salud.”

“Salud.” Her and Lena locked eyes as they drank, and Kara felt the butterflies kick up in her stomach again. She swallowed, then let out a shaky breath.

Lena cocked an eyebrow.

“Why are you so nervous, Kara? I hope you’re not intimidated, because I swear, I am the least intimidating person… even though I may not look like it…”

Kara shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. I just… ugh, it’s stupid really.” Lena gave her a pointed look, prompting her without words to ‘just spit it out’. Kara blew out a breath.

“If I’m being honest, I’m not the biggest fan of one night stands. I’ve just had some really shitty ones in the past and I haven’t had one in over two years. So, yeah.” She ran a hand over the back of her neck sheepishly, feeling more and more stupid as the seconds passed.

Lena didn’t laugh, as Kara had expected her to. She just took another slow sip of her wine and looked the blonde straight in the eyes as she spoke again.

“Well then, maybe I can change your mind.” The brunette’s voice was a bit huskier as she spoke this time, and desire coiled in Kara’s stomach.

Without realizing, she bit her bottom lip, and then spoke with more confidence than she knew she had.

“Maybe so, Miss Luthor.” Lena cocked her eyebrow again, and the grin that crept onto her face sent a shiver down Kara’s spine. 

Just what the hell was she getting herself into?

**──────**

The meal went by surprisingly quickly, their conversation flowing easily. They talked about work, family, and anything else they could think of. It was hard for Kara to believe that the two of them had only met a couple of hours ago. She hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone in years.

They were just finishing up their desserts when the check arrived.

“Would you like this to go on your tab, Miss Luthor?” the waiter intoned.

“Yes, Nicholas. That would be great.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, which she slid to the edge of the table. “Service was great as always. Say hello to Matthew for me.”

Nicholas accepted the tip, and bowed his head.

“I will. Thank you, Miss Luthor.” As he took his leave, Kara raised her eyebrows at Lena.

“Damn, a twenty dollar tip? You must be one hell of a businesswoman. I’m surprised you don’t have women throwing themselves at you left and right.”

Lena laughed, a short, derisive exhalation escaping her lips.

“You’re correct about the businesswoman part. The second part, however… Let's just say that my success with women has been about as good as your success with one night stands.”

Kara just nodded. She was shocked to know that someone as rich, beautiful, and successful as Lena Luthor struggled to impress most women, but she didn’t press the issue any further.

“Well, those women are missing out. You’re fucking amazing.” Lena blushed and Kara ducked her head, not believing how confident she had become. It must have been the wine.

“And you act like I’m the only one who knows how to woo a lady.” She stood up then, tapping something out quickly on her cell phone. Dropping the phone into her purse, she reached her hand out to Kara.

“I think it’s time to get out of here. Shall we?” Kara swallowed the last of her wine, then took Lena’s outstretched hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a kudos if you haven't already, and make sure to comment!
> 
> where to find me:
> 
> instagram: vvillaneve  
> twitter: sacredvillaneve  
> tumblr: sacredvillaneve


	3. Chapter 3

The interior of Lena’s car was somehow even fancier than the restaurant had been. Her driver was a large man, in his mid-forties. He tipped his hat wordlessly at them as they climbed in the backseat. As Kara settled into the plush leather, Lena made eye contact with the man, who proceeded to push a couple buttons on the dashboard.

The partition ascended slowly, cutting them off from the driver. Lena turned to Kara as the partition came to a halt. Her smile was, quite possibly, the brightest thing Kara had ever seen in her life.

When Lena didn’t say anything, but just kept looking at Kara with that brilliant smile, the blonde felt almost compelled to break the silence.

“So, uhm… do all of your dates get such special treatment? The restaurant, this fucking gorgeous car…” Lena chuckled and the sound sent a shiver through Kara’s whole body. Lena twisted toward Kara, propping her left elbow onto the seat behind her and resting her head on her hand.

“I already told you, Kara. You’re special. So, you deserve special treatment. Plus, I’m doing everything I can to convince you that maybe, just maybe, one night stands aren’t so bad. This is a personal challenge, and I-”

She moved her right hand over to rest firmly but comfortably on Kara’s inner thigh.

“-don’t like to lose.” Kara suddenly felt very, _very_ hot. She adjusted her glasses nervously and cleared her throat slightly. Her earlier confidence was waning, and she sensed that it wouldn’t be coming back to her any time soon.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Something on your mind?”

Kara shook her head.

“You’re just… really good at all of this. I think I’m out of practice,” she ducked her head, hoping her embarrassment didn’t show too much.

Gently, Lena’s hand came to her chin, and tilted her head back up. Her fingers brushed across Kara’s cheek as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear.

“I’m sure you’re fine. You don’t need to worry about anything. I’ve got you.”

Who was this woman, to be so selfless, so kind, so magnetic? Kara sent a silent thank you to whatever higher power brought Lena into her life on this night. Instead of responding with words, Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s and rubbed her thumb softly across the side of the other woman’s thumb.

**──────**

Their ride came to a halt just a few minutes later, and Lena knocked twice on the partition before grabbing Kara’s hand and pulling her out the door after her. The car took off almost instantly after the door thumped shut.

They were standing outside a modern-style bungalow, all white and stainless steel and razor-sharp ninety degree angles. Kara was surprised, as she figured Lena lived in a fancy, uptown apartment building. Lena must have seen the shock on her face.

“This is my second property. An investment, really. The apartment building can get a bit hectic, and I wanted to be completely free of any troubles tonight. It’s the least you deserve.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “Come, let’s head inside. It’s getting chilly out here.”

Kara gawked at the flawless architecture of the house while Lena searched her purse for her keys. The brunette finally untangled the keyring and slid the key into the lock. The front door clicked open and swung inward silently.

This was really happening. Kara was actually having another one night stand. A sudden panic gripped her. Was this really what she wanted? Maybe she could still get out of this, Lena was super chill and seemed like she would be understanding. She could just leave now, go home and open her other bottle of wine, maybe turn on a shitty reality show and-

Swiftly and without warning, Lena had her pushed up against the front door, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, her free hand flat against the door beside Kara’s head.

All thoughts of leaving suddenly erased from her head, Kara’s legs turned to jelly underneath her and nearly gave out. If it wasn’t for Lena’s arm supporting her, she would have been a puddle on the floor. She sucked in a sharp breath and noticed that her heart rate was through the fucking roof. Why in the hell had she been about to leave again?

“Holy shit, Lena,” she breathed out when they separated.

“Sorry, was that too much?” The brunette sounded out of breath, her words coming out as merely a whisper.

“No, no, this is- this is perfect. I, uhh, I-” Lena took Kara’s stuttering as an opportunity to grind her thigh in between the blonde’s legs, and Kara let out a moaned string of profanities that echoed through the dark living room.

“Come on, Kara. Use your words. What were you saying?” Her mock derision only made Kara moan again.

“What do you want, Kara?”

“I- I want you t-to kiss me…”

Lena smirked. “That’s all? Well, I’m happy to oblige.”

The brunette closed the distance between them.

And suddenly, Kara couldn’t remember her own name. Her mind was no longer worried about such trivial things. All she could think about was Lena’s tongue against her own, the way that the brunette nipped teasingly at her bottom lip, how her hands roamed all over the blonde’s body.

Pulling back, Lena let Kara catch her breath before she started to take off her overcoat. She moved slowly, her hands guiding the garment down over Kara’s arms, and she leaned back in to place delicate kisses on the side of the other woman’s neck. Kara leaned her head back until it made contact with the door behind her, allowing Lena’s mouth more access.

Her overcoat hit the floor with a muffled thump. Before Lena could start unbuttoning Kara’s shirt, the blonde took hold of her hands. Lena looked up, a question forming on her lips. Kara cut her off before she could speak.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Without saying anything, the brunette kissed Kara deeply once more. Then, grabbing her hand, she led her down a dark hallway to their left.

They’d barely made it into the room before they were on each other again. The kisses got deeper, rougher even, and both women were moaning into each other’s mouths.

Lena was the first to break away, her breath ragged as she spoke.

“Take off your clothes.” Kara’s heart skipped a beat at the tone of the other woman’s voice. She wasn’t used to someone else being in control, but she definitely wasn’t completely opposed to it. She watched as Lena took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at her expectantly, arms crossed.

Kara’s cheeks felt like they might burst into flames as she slowly moved her fingers around the buttons on her shirt. One by one, she undid them, all while keeping eye contact with the other woman. She could see the arousal on Lena’s face as she shrugged off her top. As her hands moved behind her to unclasp her black, lacy bra, Lena spoke again.

“Wait.” She stood up languorously, taking her time to cross to where Kara was standing. She spun the blonde around slowly, pulling her in by the waist so that their bodies were mere inches apart. Moving Kara’s hair out of the way with a delicate hand, the brunette took it upon herself to undo the clasps of the bra. Kara raised her arms in front of her so that Lena could slip the bra off. She threw the piece of fabric to the side.

She moved back to the bed before giving another order.

“Don’t turn around. Take off your pants and panties.”

Kara’s now exposed top half rippled with goosebumps in the chilly room. She fought the urge to shiver while she moved her hands to the button and zipper of her slacks. She fumbled once with the button before the fabric dropped to her ankles. Stepping out of them, she kicked the pants in the same direction that Lena had thrown her bra. Next came her panties, which she removed quickly and threw to the side as well.

Lena took in a sharp breath. Her eyes roamed over the tanned and muscled body before her, and her next words came out in a rough, gravelly voice.

“Turn around and get your ass over here.”

Kara was all too happy to oblige. She turned slowly, hoping that she was at least torturing Lena a little bit. Hell, it was only right to be a bit of dick in this kind of situation, right?

Lena rose to meet her and without knowing how, Kara suddenly found herself on her back on the bed, the brunette hovering over top of her.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, Kara.” She reached out, her hand softly tracing the ripples of muscle on Kara’s stomach. The blonde’s body reacted to the touch, her back arching off the bed as she inhaled sharply. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to speak.

“Lena, I need…”

“What, Kara? Tell me what you need, honey.”

Kara nearly whimpered. “I need you, Lena. God, I need you so bad.”

“Is that so? Well, let’s see what I can do about that.”

The brunette leaned down, placing soft, teasing kisses on Kara’s jaw and neck. The blonde really did whimper this time, her thighs squeezing together in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that was building up between her legs.

Lena’s mouth made its way to Kara’s chest, and she took the blonde’s already erect nipple in between her teeth. Kara nearly came right then and there. Goddamn, she had known she was horny, but she didn’t know she was really this sensitive.

Lena tweaked Kara’s other nipple with her thumb and forefinger, relishing in the blonde’s squirming underneath her. But when Kara let out a particularly pained moan, Lena knew she had teased her enough. She leaned back, slipping her own jacket off and throwing it to the side.

She reached out, placing a hand on each of Kara’s legs, slowly spreading them further and further apart. She watched Kara bite her lower lip as the cool air hit her already dripping pussy.

Lena swallowed roughly as she looked between the other woman’s legs.

“You’re so wet for me, baby. Keep your legs open for me, okay?” Kara nodded and bit her lip again as she watched Lena settle between her thighs. The brunette trailed her slender fingers up and down Kara’s thighs, raising new goosebumps along the soft skin. Kara’s hips bucked when Lena flitted her fingers across her pussy.

The brunette smiled greedily and slipped her entire index finger into Kara. The moan that filled the room was enough to make Lena’s own arousal shoot through the roof. She flexed and curled her finger inside the blonde, reveling in the noises she made as her pussy twitched in response.

“Oh God, oh f-f-fuck, Lena, faster, go f-f-aster.” Kara’s voice was breathy. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead.

Lena slipped her middle finger in and thrust faster, the sound of Kara’s wetness echoing through the room. She could feel Kara’s pussy clenching harder and harder, and she knew she must be close to coming.

“Come for me, Kara. You’re so close, honey. Just let go.”

Kara couldn’t hold it back anymore. Her orgasm radiated through her whole body, her legs tensing up, back arching wildly off the mattress, a long moan escaping her lips. Lena helped the blonde ride out her high, gradually slowing her strokes. She leaned in, softly kissing Kara on the lips.

**──────**

“Good morning,” Kara murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes and then groaning as the bright morning light assaulted her.

Lena was snuggled up against her, their naked bodies meshed perfectly together. The brunette smiled, eyes still closed, and mumbled a ‘good morning’ in response. Kara ran her hand through the other woman’s hair and lavished in its scent. Damn, she must use some top-notch shampoo.

Lena mumbled something else that Kara didn’t quite catch. “What was that?”

The brunette yawned and rolled off of Kara, propping herself up against the headboard before speaking.

“I said: so, did I change your mind?”

“Change my mind?”

“About one night stands?” Lena chuckled.

Kara laughed, ducking her head. She looked back at Lena, her hair falling perfectly across her shoulders, the morning light sparkling in her eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel like her mind WAS changed.

She nodded, nearly imperceptibly, and took Lena’s hand in her own.

“Yeah, you definitely changed my mind. You’re amazing, Lena. Thank you for such a great night.”

Lena smiled that winning smile and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“You’re welcome, Kara. I’m glad you had a good time. I did, too. And I hope that maybe… we can do this again sometime? I know that probably negates the whole one night stand idea, but-” she was cut off by the blonde pulling her into a kiss.

“I would love to see you again, Lena. Truly,” Kara whispered when they pulled apart.

There was no way that Kara was going to just walk away from Lena and never see her again, even if it meant that the whole one night stand thing was kind of ruined. She wouldn’t tell Lena this, but in just one night, she had fallen for the brunette. And she wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually my first time ever writing smut, so sorry if it sucks lol
> 
> i've actually kinda left the supergirl/supercorp fandom (again), so this'll probably be my last sc story :(
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed, and make sure to leave a comment and a kudos! i love seeing your comments and support; it truly means the world to me <3
> 
> where to find me:  
> TUMBLR - sacredvillaneve  
> INSTAGRAM - vvillaneve


End file.
